


You're Nothing Like Him

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Miscellaneous Mix 'n' Match [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: "No! I know what you're about to say so don't say it! I don't know where you got the idea of me not wanting to be with you anymore, but it's not true! You're kind and sweet and caring and you're my best friend! Being the son of Vader won't change that!"





	You're Nothing Like Him

The door hissed as it slid open and Luke looked up from his bed to see Wedge stop in the doorway, still in his flight suit, then rush over to him and envelope him in a massive hug. Luke felt him press small kisses into his hair and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He thought of Vader and how Wedge would react to the truth...

He let out a sob. Wedge pulled away and just stared intently at him. Luke realised how dishevelled he must look. His hair felt limp and greasy against his forehead, there was swelling and bruising, particularly under his eyes and, according to Leia when she and Lando picked him up, his skin had gone an ashy colour, like he was running a fever. But Wedge wasn't really looking so sharp himself. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking up in some places. He must be having trouble sleeping. 

Wedge finally noticed Luke's right wrist, sans hand and fitted in a brace, and his expression switched from one of sadness to one of horror. He reached out to touch it, as if he couldn't believe his eyes, and Luke shifted it away, almost out of shame. 

"Luke," Wedge spoke at last, "what happened?" 

"Vader. He-" Luke's voice came out as more of a croak. Tears spilled out of his eyes and dripped onto the med-gown he was wearing. 

"You poor thing," Wedge whispered before taking Luke into his arms again. 

Luke shut his eyes, trying to lose himself in the warmth of Wedge's embrace, but instead he found himself hanging on for his life, wind whipping at his hair and clothes, Vader standing before him, telling him the truth he wished wasn't. 

He can't be my father, he can't be he can't be he can't be...! 

He didn't realise he'd said it out loud until he heard Wedge say "What did you say?" 

Luke's eyes widened. Oh god no, Wedge wasn't supposed to find out! Not so soon!  
No, please don't hate me!

Wedge noticed how Luke had gone quiet, and he pulled away again. "Luke, what's going on?" He only got more concerning silence. "Luke, please. I'm really worried about you. You never came back after Hoth and then you turn up months later missing a hand!" He cupped his hands around Luke's face.

"Please tell me, so we can work this out together." 

Luke couldn't bear it anymore and cracked under Wedge's concerned, slightly frightened gaze. 

"Vader. He-he's my f-father." 

Wedge's face dropped. 

Luke swallowed the hard, suffocating lump in his throat and continued to speak. "I-I understand if-" He was suddenly cut off by Wedge pressing a finger to his lips. 

"No! I know what you're about to say so don't say it! I don't know where you got the idea of me not wanting to be with you anymore, but it's not true! You're kind and sweet and caring and you're my best friend! Being the son of Vader won't change that!" Wedge seemed close to tears himself. But he drew in a deep breath and continued. 

"You're nothing like him. At all." Wedge brought his hand under Luke's chin and tilted his face up so they were looking at each other. 

"Oh, my peach," he said in a much softer voice, "I'll never stop loving you. Remember that." He then planted a kiss to Luke's forehead. 

Maybe it was the words, the kiss or the pet name that did it, but Luke broke into sobs again. He was relieved Wedge didn't hate him, and happier than he'd been in a long time. He also realised what a fool he was, to think his boyfriend would turn his back on him because of his parentage. 

Wedge held him, rubbing his back and whispering soft comforting noises until Luke quieted to sniffling. 

"Are you getting a new hand?" He asked.

Luke mumbled an affirmative. "They're going to attach it tomorrow." He then lifted his head. "Will you stay with me? For tonight and tomorrow? I don't want to be alone." 

"Of course I'll stay," Wedge said as he hopped out of bed and stripped off his flight suit, leaving him in just shorts and a shirt. "If you're getting a new hand tomorrow, then it's best you get some sleep. In fact, we both should."

He crawled back in next to Luke, who lay his head on his chest. Wedge wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair until he drifted off to sleep, then held him until he nodded off himself.


End file.
